The Quest for Rowena's Tomb
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Dudley are back for their second year. During their second year Hecate gives them a quest to find Rowena's tomb and protect the contents inside. They must choose one wizard, or demigod, to help them out. Meanwhile the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Crossover of Percy Jackson and sequel to Harry Potter's Protectors.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Quest for Rowena's Tomb

Rating: T

Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Dudley are back for their second year. During their second year Hecate gives them a quest to find Rowena's tomb and protect the contents inside. They must choose one wizard, or demigod, to help them out. Meanwhile the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Crossover of Percy Jackson and sequel to Harry Potter's Protectors.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: After the Bolt

Petunia's POV

Everyone celebrated the return of Zeus master bolt. It turned out that Luke, son of Hermes, had been the one that stole it. And Hades got his Helm of Darkness back, so he was back to being livable. It was after the Summer Solstice and I was looking forward to the peace and quiet that came with no more problems. Of course that didn't mean that I wasn't worried about the dream that I had during Harry and Dudley's first year.

"So are they at camp?" Sirius asked me.

"Yes," I said, "They need to continue their training. But Vernon will shadow travel them when it's time to get their things."

Three weeks later their letters arrived and that meant that Vernon had to pick them up. While they were gone I worked on some potions for Hogwarts and shadow traveled to Spinner End to drop them off.

"Thanks," Severus said.

"No problem," I told him and then I left him alone.

Harry and Dudley were both glad to see me when they came back. They went to their rooms and Vernon reported that nothing horrible was going on at camp. I breathed a sigh of relief and said," I was thinking about what I'm going to teach this year. The students haven't learned about Boggarts."

"Those things that show us our worst fears," Vernon said and I nodded. "Great, going to give the students issues."

"They have to know how to defeat one."

"Are you sure that will be a good idea," he asked me, "I mean, no one knows what your greatest fear is."

"And I don't know what it is."

"So what else are you teaching?"

"Some demimagic," I told him, "I mean, I know that it's not taught at Hogwarts but it could prove to be useful. I'll just make sure that it's not draining on the students."

"I'm sure that you'll figure things out."

Harry came downstairs and I saw that he had a worried look on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Did Hermione and Neville write to me?" Harry asked me.

"No, I didn't get any letters from them," I told him. "What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that I expected letters. I mean, I got them when I was at camp but now I'm not getting them."

"Give it time, honey," I told him, "I'm sure that their just busy. Oh speaking of busy, we need to get you both your things. Now where did I put those letters?"

The letters had been on the table but now they were gone.

"Strange," I said. "Oh well, I'll just go back and get the list from Albus."

"Honey, you don't think that something took them."

"Nonsense, what would want letters?"

"Oh you would be surprised what would want anything."

I went back to Hogwarts, got the letters from Albus, and headed back home. I put the letters on the table, again, and was just about to figure out what I wanted to cook for dinner when the doorbell rang. Grumbling, and grabbing my celestial bronze sword, I opened the door. Standing there was Severus and Remus.

"What the bloody hell are you both-."

"Going to chop some monster's head off?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, you, for interrupting me," I snarled, "Come in, stop hovering like a damn Dementor."

They entered and I closed the door. I had just made my sword turn back to a pen when I noticed the letters were gone again.

"I KNOW THAT I PUT THEM HERE," I screamed and then I sent a huge wave of energy through the house and I heard a thud. I hurried into the kitchen to find a small creature, with the letters in his hand, on the floor.

"What, in the name of Circe's tits, is that?"

"Crude," Severus muttered and then, "Dobby."

"The thing has a name?" I asked just as Harry and Dudley came running down.

"That thing is owned by the Malfoy family. Well Narcissa now, since you, um, disposed of her husband."

"Which I'm not sorry that I did," I told him. "He's got Harry and Dudley's letters."

Remus grabbed them and then I forced the thing to wake up.

"What the Hades were you thinking?"

"I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"Stop acting like damn Quirrell," I hissed at him, "What the Hades are you doing here?"

"I've come t-t-to-."

"What did I say," I hissed, Hecate's magic coming out of my words.

He passed out, again.

"I think you scared him to death," Remus told me.

"I scare old people to death, not little elves," I corrected him.

"Mum, I think that you're like Hermione…scary," Dudley told her.

"Dudley, don't get me started about your Know-It-All friend," I told him, "Not that I hate her, she's just too much sometimes."

"Molly Brown is too much sometimes," Harry said, "Hermione just wants to prove that she's got the right to be at Hogwarts."

I decided to stop the conversation before Harry and Dudley thought that I had been defeated.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Chop up his body and turn them into potion ingredients," I reasoned, "Of course I do have a nice recipe for blacken elf."

"PETUNIA," Severus and Remus said at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're related to Lily," Severus said, shaking his head.

I gave them a wicked grin.


	2. Going to Diagon Alley

Title: The Quest for Rowena's Tomb

Rating: T

Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Dudley are back for their second year. During their second year Hecate gives them a quest to find Rowena's tomb and protect the contents inside. They must choose one wizard, or demigod, to help them out. Meanwhile the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Crossover of Percy Jackson and sequel to Harry Potter's Protectors.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Going to Diagon Alley

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Warning: Character Death.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

I wrote to all my friends, telling them that Dobby was the reason that their letters weren't getting through, and then we all headed to Diagon Alley. Hermione was waiting on us when we got there, making me think that she might be staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hay, Harry, hay Dudley," she said, "Oh hello Professor."

"Miss Granger," Severus said, nodding.

"Oh guess what happened last week?"

"Can this wait until later," Severus told her.

"No, it can't," she said. "I'm a daughter of Hecate."

"Great, I've got more flying things to worry about," Severus said.

Petunia hit him and then said, "Well that sounds about right. Muggleborn witches and wizards are usually children of Hecate or blessed by Hecate with magic. It's a great honor to have her as a mother."

"Wicked!" I said, "You can go to camp with us."

Hermione grinned.

"Well we need to go and get money from Harry's vault."

"And I'm leaving," Severus said to us.

"Why?"

"Because you turned me into a damn duck last year," Severus said to her. "Sorry, not having a repeat of last year."

I saw Petunia rolling her eyes and I grinned.

"Okay fine, little baby," she said, "I'll meet you all at Flourish and Blots."

And we headed in the direction of the bank.

It didn't take us long to get the money that we needed and Hermione hurried off to get her potion supplies while the rest of us, Remus included, headed for the ink shop. I spent time looking at the inks that they had and refilling my old ink bottles. I bought a quill that couldn't snap because I had gone through three boxes of quills due to not being good at using one.

When we finally entered Flourish and Blots we found Severus on the verge of hexing anyone within a ten inch radius. It turns out that we chose the wrong day to come. Lockhart, wearing robes of midnight blue, was signing books and the shop was made up of nothing but women.

"Why does this remind me of a rock concert?" Dudley groaned, "Hay, watch where you're going. That's my toe."

"Oh this is insane," Petunia said, "Hay, watch your elbow."

Hermione screamed as someone knocked her to the ground and I managed to get to her before someone stepped on her. Petunia lost her temper and soon the bookstore was empty. She had sent everyone somewhere.

"Thanks," Severus said.

"Where are all my fans?" Lockhart asked, looking around.

Petunia punched him in the face, saying, "There are your fans."

We left before the owner threw us out but Severus and Remus came back out with our books.

"Welcome to the world of inconsiderate people," Petunia told Hermione.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione told us, "I never want to be around Lockhart ever."

"Amen to that," Remus stated.

Petunia had decided to use shadow traveling to get us all home. Severus and Remus would go home through Apparition, or magically transporting from one place to the next. It sounded the same to me. Hermione vanished in a corner and then a woman knocked Remus to the ground.

"Hay, watch it," I said to the woman and she turned.

I was hit with the smell of monster. She grinned at us and then she changed into one of Hecate's handmaidens.

"Great," Severus snarled and then she came at us, no word out of her mouth.

Petunia, Dudley, and I pulled out our swords and Petunia blasted her with the edge of hers. She screamed as she turned to stone and then another appeared. She came right for Severus and I cut her in half.

"What the Hades is going on here?" Remus asked us.

"I have no-."

"Mum, look," Dudley suddenly said, pointing to something over Severus and Remus's heads.

I turned and saw the lyre of Apollon over both their heads.

"Damn it all, family is way too complicated," Petunia said.

"What the devil," Severus said, seeing the symbol.

"It seems that you're both sons of Apollon," Petunia told them. "The cheery, bright, god of the sun."

"And the god of really bad Japanese poetry," Dudley added.

"I'm not bright and cheery," Severus told us.

"It's not _that_ bad," I told him. "At least your mother isn't Aphrodite."

We all shuttered at that.

"I think that we've all had enough excitement for one day," Petunia said, "I'm sure that Dudley's toe needs recovering and so does my face. I know a bruise is forming on my face."

"Sounds great," I said and we all left.

When we got back to Privet Drive we saw mortal police all around the street. I had a bad feeling about this. Petunia ran to the cars and demanded to know what was going on. I didn't hear what was said but then I heard the screams. Dudley ran over to her and then I saw him falling. Something told me that Vernon wouldn't be around anymore.

We burned Vernon's shroud in a ritual that none of the staff or Order members had seen before. Dudley told us that his father had been killed by a large snake. He had died with his sword in his hand and he was going to Elysium.

"Until we see the sun together," Petunia said as it burned and she broke down in tears.

My summer wasn't turning out to be fun.

Petunia and Dudley locked themselves in their room and that left me alone to do everything. The house was paid for and I still had a ton of gold left in my trust vault. The Headmaster visited a week after the funeral.

"How is your aunt doing?"

"Not good," I told him, "I'm worried about her."

He nodded and then I said, "We all the dangers of being what we are. I don't have to worry about monsters attacking me, and neither does Dudley, but my aunt and uncle were always worried about them."

"I'm thinking about having Lockhart take over the post of Defense, since your aunt won't be able to think straight. When she gets over her mourning, then she can teach again."

I nodded and then he was gone.

When September came around Remus took both Dudley and I to Kings Cross Station. Hecate told us that she would watch over her daughter, making sure that she didn't do something that would bring more pain to the family. The strange thing that happened was that the gateway wouldn't let us through and I almost went back into Remus's stomach.

"What the heck is going on with the gateway?" Dudley asked.

"I have no clue," Remus said, "Come on, I need to inform the Headmaster of this."

We gathered up our things and left the station.


End file.
